


Simple October Bliss

by Misaki_0415



Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka-Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Haikyuu-freeform, Happy Halloween, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: Halloween sure didn't start off the best for them...but both had something in mind to change the mood.Happy Halloween~ <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Days of Bliss: Eternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896661
Kudos: 21





	Simple October Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TofuRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuRamen/gifts).



He lazily rubbed his eyes and allowed his hands to cover his eyes as he let out a groan, his inky black hair tousled from his slumber. The vivid sunlight rained on him and clawed at the sheets, watching the man as he stirred and opened his eyes groggily. 

Akaashi yawned and sat up, the ivory sheets falling off his shoulders as he did so. He fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling for a bit before rolling over to his side to wake up his lover —

_ Red? _

Akaashi sprung up alarmed as his vision continuously blurred and focused onto the man lying next to him with splotches of red on his face and hand. 

“Kou!”

Akaashi nearly had to wrestle with the sheets as he tried to get up to get a closer look at Bokuto. There were trails of scarlet on his cheeks and lips along with smeared hues of red on his arm— _ and the only thing Akaashi can think of is—blood. _

__ “Kou! No, please, don’t scare me!” Akaashi fell to his knees and reached out to Bokuto with trembling arms as tears formed and silently slid down his cheeks. He gently rested his cheek on Bokuto’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him—but the steady rising of Bokuto’s chest brought him back to his senses.

“Keiji...?” 

Akaashi looked up and stared straight into Bokuto’s golden eyes—nearly luminous in the shadows. Bokuto blinked a few times before letting out a yawn and hugging Akaashi’s head close to his chest. 

“K-Kou? B-But—” Akaashi stammered as he frantically blinked his tears away. “Why do you have red splotches on your face and arm?”

“Red splotches—oh! This?” Bokuto extended his arm to get a better view of the splotches Akaashi was talking about. “I was trying out some halloween makeup yesterday when you were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you so I removed the makeup without turning on the lights—I must have left some on my face and smeared it when I was sleeping.”

Akaashi stared at him with the most confused eyes  _ ever _ . Makeup? He was so worried and so scared—over leftover trails of  _ makeup _ ? Akaashi couldn’t hide the frown as he averted his gaze and sighed. He nearly had a heart attack—why was the makeup so realistic anyways? Or perhaps he was just so blinded by fear and the fact that it’s  _ way too early _ for him to deal with this. 

“Keiji? Did I...scare you?” Bokuto peered at Akaashi’s face timidly as his shoulders drooped. Their pet owl, Kei, hooted disapprovingly as he shuffled to the spot on a desk exposed to the warm sunlight. Akaashi looked at Bokuto and gave him his best smile—or at least, he tried to.

“No, Bokuto san. It’s fine.” Trying to not show how upset he was, Akaashi shrugged as his lips curled up softly. Bokuto stared at the sheets as he shuffled in the heap awkwardly. He wished Akaashi would call him ‘Kou’ on a normal basis—sometimes ‘Bokuto san’ felt a little bit distant. The fact that Akaashi had called him ‘Kou’ before switching back to ‘Bokuto san’ is enough for Bokuto to know Akaashi took his little makeup fiasco seriously. 

Bokuto quietly reached out and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space. He nuzzled the nape of Akaashi’s neck, his silvery locks tickling Akaashi as he did so. Akaashi let out a sigh, his lips curling up into a soft, genuine smile this time. Bokuto sneaked a glance at Akaashi's expression and only let out a sigh of relief when he caught a glimpse of Akaashi's smile. Nonetheless, he had a hunch Akaashi was still slightly bothered by the incident, so he tried to be more affectionate for the next few hours—somehow even more than usual. Whether it were hugs while Akaashi was doing the chores, cuddles while Akaashi was typing his article—even offering his chocolate chip cookies to Akaashi, which he absolutely loved to eat...

Hours passed and they finally greeted the warm shade of amber extending to the horizon as the sun started to set. 

“Akaashi, please let me do the cooking today. I promise I won't burn the kitchen or make a mess!” Bokuto patted his chest with confidence before muttering under his breath. “Or at least, try not to...”

Akaashi stifled a laugh before nodding in agreement as he watched Bokuto happily skip into the kitchen. Bokuto swept his gaze across the ingredients he had prepared laid out on the kitchen counter. 

“All right! I can do this!” 

...

Happily humming to himself, Bokuto concentrated extra hard as he took out the sliced carrots and carefully shaped every piece into a pumpkin. He chopped up the broccoli and was careful enough to not cut himself as the shape of Frankenstein’s head began to come together. 

“Nngh...I wish I could get this done with the snap of my fingers....this isn’t something I’m good at...” Bokuto grumbled as he continued to shape the vegetables. But the thought of Akaashi kept flooding into his mind—and that was enough to motivate him to go on.

The smell of steaming rice flitted about as soon as Bokuto lifted the lid. He had observed Akaashi carefully for the past week, making sure he got every step right to give the rice a soft and chewy texture. 

“Ack, nearly forgot the seaweed—” Bokuto mumbled as he grabbed a bag of seaweed shreds and arranged it on the plate of rice, which has been shaped into a ghost. The seaweed was placed to form an ‘owo’ expression on the ghost’s face and also circling the ghost and the slices of beef Bokuto had draped on the plate. When that was done, Bokuto set it aside to grab a bowl and filled it with pumpkin soup—with slices of pumpkin-shaped carrots and Frankenstein-shaped broccoli bobbing along on the hues of lush marigold.

“Akaashi, it’s ready!” Bokuto set everything carefully on a tray and took it out to the living room. The sweet aroma brought a smile to Akaashi’s face as he looked up from his laptop, the crisp tapping of the keyboard gradually coming to a halt. Bokuto set it on the dining table and gestured to Akaashi, who got up from the couch and walked up to him.

“What do you think?” Bokuto smiled eagerly as Akaashi kissed him on the cheek before sitting down.

“It smells really good, Bokuto san.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes adoringly as he stared at the floating carrot pieces. “Very adorable too.”

Bokuto flashed him an angelic grin before sitting across the table from him. He peered at Akaashi’s face from time to time—sure, Akaashi was smiling, but still...Bokuto could tell when Akaashi was bothered even if it was just the slightest bit.

_ Keiji...I really gave him a scare, didn’t I? A bad kind of scare too... _

__ “Bokuto san, I’ll be heading out to the store for a bit. Is there anything you want me to get for you?” Akaashi wiped his mouth with a napkin as he stood up and asked Bokuto, the silky texture of the pumpkin soup and the fresh flavour of veggies still lingering in his mouth. Bokuto shook his head and waved to Akaashi as Akaashi grabbed a bag and headed out with the bag swung over his shoulder. 

“Hoot hoot~” Kei flew over to Bokuto, who stared back at the owl with an earnest gaze.

“I’m going to do it.”

...

Akaashi sighed as he strolled down the pavement, the streetlights flickering weakly as he passed by. A gust of minty breeze whooshed to him and gently caressed his cheeks, enveloping him in a cool embrace as the chilly sensation danced on his skin. He stopped and leaned on a lamppost as he closed his eyes reluctantly, resting his head on the cold metal surface. 

All the chill slightly brought him back to his senses—and calmed him down, gathering his thoughts for him to sort them out. He knew Bokuto was just being Bokuto—considerate and sweet, and turning the lights on when he was asleep wouldn’t be a very Bokuto thing to do. Bokuto didn’t intend to scare him—but he couldn’t help it. What if— _ what if _ , it became reality? To wake up and see his lover lifeless—no, he couldn’t even bear the thought of it. 

_ I don’t want to be bothered, to be honest— _

_ But I was so scared. _

__ Too scared of losing his lover—too petrified for that day to actually come. If only eternity existed—what wouldn’t he give for eternity to exist? What wouldn’t he give in exchange for an everlasting love story with Bokuto, one that would never reach an ending? He’d give everything to be with Bokuto forever—to cherish and pamper his beloved ace. Longer, longer, longer please...won’t you persist for a bit longer, luminous moon hung up way high in the inky skies? Won’t you rise from your slumber a bit later, vivid sun? Won’t you slow down, ticking clock hand? 

Anything, anything...to have one more second of life with him.

‘Ding dong~’ Akaashi grimaced as he stepped into the well lit store, his eyes scanning the aisles. He was here to buy none other than Bokuto’s favourite type of treat—mint chocolate. 

“This one has an owl wrapper...” Akaashi stared at the chocolate in hand thoughtfully, the tip of his ears burning in the faintest shade of pink happily. He placed a handful of chocolate in his basket before looking around for a bit more. 

“He’d like this one...” Akaashi muttered to himself as he filled his basket with sweets and snacks. “Can’t forget the chocolate milk too...”

With a carton of chocolate milk in hand, he headed for the cashier with his stash of treats. 

“Can you put these in a gift bag please? Except for the chocolate milk.” 

The cashier nodded and smiled at him as she placed the chocolates and sweets in a chic-looking gift bag and handed him the bag. Akaashi nodded goodbye before leaving the store and headed back home.

_ I hope I didn’t ruin Kou’s mood for today... I know how much he likes Halloween. _

__ “Bokuto san, I’m home—” Akaashi closed the door behind him only to see a big owl plushie sitting on the floor right in the middle of the living room. Akaashi placed the bag and chocolate milk on the table before walking closer to the owl plushie to get a better look. 

“Is this a post-it note?” Akaashi gently removed the piece of paper stuck on the owl plushie and held it up to read it.

_ ‘I’m so sorry for scaring you Keiji QAQ’  _

__ Akaashi let a soft chuckle slip out. Bokuto, despite his muscular build, was always so cheeky and adorable. Even the way he scribbled ‘QAQ’ on the paper was somehow too cute—the way he wrote it was impossible to replicate. It was unique— a Bokuto thing. Akaashi smiled helplessly. Bokuto must have influenced him in some way for him to have such thoughts...not that it was a bad thing. 

Akaashi reached out and wrapped his arms around the plushie as he closed his eyes, nuzzling the owl’s beak with his nose before burying his face in its face, resting his chin on its beak. 

“I was just so scared of losing you...” Akaashi mumbled as his grip on the owl tightened. His heartbeats sounded abnormally audible in the hushed surroundings and he could feel the breeze slipping in from the balcony and into the room. His eyes fluttered open in surprise when he felt a soft sensation on his back— _ the owl was hugging him back _ . Akaashi took a better look—and that’s when he realized it wasn’t a plushie; but rather, a mascot. He took off the head mask, and sure enough, a man with lustrous golden eyes was flashing him the most adorable smile any breathing soul simply couldn’t compare.

“Any thoughts, Keiji?” Bokuto grinned as he turned around for Akaashi to unzip his costume.

“Very adorable, Kou. Very...you.” Akaashi smiled softly, his eyes narrowing affectionately. He pulled the zipper down, allowing the costume to fall to the ground. “Wasn’t it hot to stay inside the owl costume though—”

The second Bokuto was freed from the massive heap of clothing, he immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, silencing him. Kei softly hooted in the background as Akaashi slowly brought his hands to Bokuto’s back, allowing himself to lose his senses in Bokuto’s warmth. 

Bokuto drowned himself in Akaashi’s inky locks and cologne, hugging the man he loved so much even closer to himself. Akaashi closed his eyes, savouring every blissful second. His fear dissolved and disappeared like rain on summer earth, or snow in the arrival of spring. The world fell and crumbled behind them, the sounds of their heartbeats beating in sync rhythmically, resembling the soft pitter-patter of the summer rain falling on the ivory windowsills. 

In need of each other, in need of each other’s warmth. In need of each other’s presence, as if dared to never let go, neither of them intended to loosen their grip on their lover. Bokuto reached up and ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, now tousled, and kissed his forehead lovingly. He could only feel this safe in Bokuto’s arms—nothing else would do. His sunrise, his dawn, his shooting star—

His everything.

A necessity of life, almost, he couldn’t imagine a life without Bokuto. A morning without his energetic vibes, an afternoon without his whines for Akaashi’s cooking, a sunset without his arms wrapped around him and a slumber without his mesmerizing features and protective embrace—to lose all of that would be a nightmare.

_ I need you...a lot more than I have come to realize. _

__ Akaashi looked up, his newburg eyes glistening in the surroundings, staring straight into Bokuto’s soul. Gently, tenderly, he pulled Bokuto in for a kiss. Softly, just like a cherry blossom petal falling from above to kiss the flowery meadows; or perhaps resembling the nonchalant fluffy clouds drifting in carefree, lovingly grazing the skies’ cerulean hues—similar to October rain dropping onto minty leaves before sliding off, colliding with fresh muddy earth and into Mother Nature’s welcoming arms. Their kiss deepened as Akaashi tilted his head, changing angles now and then. For the message to get through Bokuto with telepathy—seemingly impossible, but who knows? It doesn’t take words nor telepathy for Bokuto to know how much Akaashi loves him—the affection Akaashi radiated was visible to the naked eye. 

“Kou...” 

They pulled apart, taking shallow breaths. Bokuto brought their foreheads together, leaning on each other gently as they stared at their own reflection in each other’s eyes. One lost in hues of scintillating gold while the other drowned in aesthetic shades of turquoise—everything else seemed dull compared to their lover’s eyes. Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder as the azure moonlight invited itself in and washed over them—calming waves of rapture enveloped them, reminding them over and over again what it feels like to be in serenity. 

“Keiji?”

Bokuto broke the silence in a low, husky voice. A tone different from his usual energetic yells. In his eyes spoke sober, his lips only curling up to a sad smile.

“Yes, Kou?”

“Do you think...we’ll be separated in the afterlife?”

Akaashi stared at him silently before averting his gaze. 

“I’ll come to you no matter how far apart we are.”

_ Don’t think...don’t think about those things. It’s not for you to think about now... _

_ Concentrate on the present. _

__ Akaashi pressed his lips against Bokuto’s again—this time Bokuto reached up and placed his hand on the nape of Akaashi’s neck, pulling him in closer. Time seemed to adore these two lovers, desperately trying to slow its pace for them to stay in each other’s arms for a bit longer. 

Longer, longer...slower. 

If tomorrow never came, I’ll never let you go— _ If only tomorrow never came. _

_ If only I could stay in your arms forever. _

__ Maybe not now, maybe not later either. But they will reunite no matter when—as long as they were apart, they will find a way back to each other’s warmth.

__ “Happy Halloween, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so muchh for reading until the very end! I hope you enjoyed reading it~  
> Happy Halloween! <3333


End file.
